


But Vampires Aren’t Real

by Kill_me_now_123



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_me_now_123/pseuds/Kill_me_now_123
Summary: As they walk Aaron is still coming down from his recent feeding, he can clearly hear his colleague’s heart pumping blood, hell he can practically feel it, usually he's good at ignoring that sort of thing, but the fresh blood in his system has heightened his senses and lessened his control over them.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, updates probably won’t come too often, I’m not exactly the best at keeping with a schedule.

Aaron presses his hips against the stranger’s thigh, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, he gently scrapes his fangs over the skin. The man had come to Aaron as someone who wanted a vampire to drink from him, he of course hadn't known that Aaron was one when they first met —he was just talking about something he never thought would happen— but as soon as he did they were both more than willing to take their conversation to the alley behind the club. 

He hadn't even wanted to go to the club in the first place, but Morgan had insisted the whole team go, he thought it was a great way to spend some time together outside of work. He's really hoping the team isn't missing him, because at the moment he's not really thinking about team bonding.

The man lets out a small gasp as Aaron’s fangs slip into his flesh, they rut against each other, moaning together as Aaron drags his tongue over the fresh wound, getting a glorious mouthful of blood. He continues to lap at the blood pouring from the man as he slips his hand down the man’s pants. Aaron stops sucking blood from his eager partner once he's had the most he can without hurting the man, however he does not stop the hand moving beneath the man’s jeans. He licks his lips and places a gentle kiss to the mark he's left on the stranger, it should heal up by tomorrow, no evidence would remain of their encounter but memory.

Aaron keeps stroking the man, whispering words of encouragement in his ear until he feels the man tense under his touch and moan one last time, Aaron removes his hand from the man’s pants and wipes it with a tissue from his pocket. He doesn't even get a chance to think before the man pushes Aaron backwards until his back is against the opposite wall, the man drops to his knees and unbuckles Aaron's belt. Aaron grips the man's hair lightly and rests his head against the wall, groaning whenever the man uses his tongue in just the right way. Aaron grips the stranger’s hair one last time, giving a whispered warning before releasing down his throat, Aaron catches his breath for a second as the stranger zips up his pants and stands.

They share one last filthy kiss, using their tongues to say everything they need, the stranger can no doubt still taste his own blood in Aaron’s mouth. He usually doesn't do things like this, he really doesn't get intimate with his meals, and rarely ever meets them in a place like a club, but for some reason Aaron's been doing this a lot more than he used to. It's probably a sign that he should settle with a mate soon, but it's quite clear to him that this man in the alley is not a good option for a mate. 

One good thing about drinking from strangers, or getting sexual with strangers, is the anonymity. People who seek out vampires are often ashamed of wanting a thing like that, they never tell, and even if they do they don’t reveal names. 

The door to the club opens and of course it's Morgan, he hears his teammate say his name and he knows it's time to go, he bends to lick the wound on stranger’s neck one last time and whispers a farewell. Morgan gives him a look, not because he caught Aaron with a man —although that probably did surprise him— but because he caught Aaron with someone, people normally don't think of him as a person to hook up with a stranger behind a club.

“I hate to interrupt, but JJ got a call, there's a case waiting for us.” Aaron nods and follows Morgan back into the club, there's an awkward silence between them while they find the team, and neither of them intend to break it. As they walk Aaron is still coming down from his recent feeding, he can clearly hear his colleague’s heart pumping blood, hell he can practically feel it, usually he's good at ignoring that sort of thing, but the fresh blood in his system has heightened his senses and lessened his control over them.

Once they meet up with the team it's a quick drive back to the office, but Aaron is extremely uncomfortable and nervous the whole way there. His hands grip the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white from the pressure, luckily no one notices the way he's breathing heavily from forcing self control. He can smell and hear his friends so clearly, every breath they take, every pump of their hearts, their perfume and cologne, it scares him how much he wants to beg them for blood. The effect of the blood should wear off soon, but it’s still hard for Aaron no matter how short the time period.

They don't have time to stop for a meeting, they just grab their go bags and head for the plane. They have to be there as soon as possible, a girl was reported missing three days ago, she fits the unsub’s type, but the connection wasn't made until it was almost too late, they didn't have much time to try to find her, less than forty eight hours. By the time they're ready for take off the blood has worn off and Aaron can finally think straight, just in time too, because they've just connected with Garcia to discuss the case.

Garcia briefs them on the plane, the flight isn't really that long, and it’s easier to go over information in the air, because they have more time to discuss without interruption. Turns out the case is in Tampa, Florida, someone's been leaving bodies in public pools. The unsub is taking blonde college girls in middle of the day, he drugs them and then he cuts their hair, does their makeup, and dresses them up; he keeps them for 5 days before overdosing them on sleeping pills. The way he's leaving the bodies shows remorse, he lays them gently on a pool float —one he brought himself according to the inventory at the pools— and pushes them out, he makes sure not to disrupt their appearance when he does it. 

Aaron’s listens to his team talk over everything, trying to use what they have to form some ideas before they arrive, their voices are strangely soothing. He adds to the conversation when he sees necessary, but he mostly stays silent, he's always like this after a feeding, quiet, calm, and maybe a little paranoid. Being paranoid is a normal thing for him though, considering the fact that he's a vampire, he can only imagine what would happen if anyone he knew found out about his secret.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda lost inspo and forgot abt this  
> Sorry for the short and shitty chapter  
> I’ll try and get better

There’s a small chatter in the police station now that the profile has been delivered, people are going in a million different directions doing what they’re meant to. The team has returned to the board, giving it another check as if they missed something all the other times. 

They’ve hit a dead end. Ever since the missing girl’s body was found over a week ago it’s been dead silent, no bodies and no missing person reports that fit the unsub’s type. Reid’s geological profile ended up barley helping, JJ and Emily’s interview with a supposed witness turned out to be nothing but an asshole looking to mess with law enforcement, and the rest of the team had almost nothing. They’ve been reviewing everything since before they delivered the profile and all they’ve wound up with is things they already know. 

“I think what we need is a break,” Rossi sighs, dropping a file onto the table with a loud  _ thud _ .

“And food,” Emily adds, “I’m starving.” Everyone, except Aaron, nods in agreement, the case has been extremely stressful, they often forgot to eat and take breaks. 

The team begins to discuss where they could eat when Aaron cuts in, “You guys go ahead, I’ll stay back, just in case there’s any update on our killer.” 

“Are you sure, Hotch?” JJ asks, “You need a break as much as we do,” The others mumble agreements and Aaron shakes his head.

“I’m sure. I’m really not in the mood to eat right now, and if it makes you feel any better, I won’t work too much while you’re gone.” None of them look comforted by what he’s said, but they go anyway. 

Aaron wasn’t entirely lying when he said he wasn’t in the mood to eat, he really doesn’t want normal food at the moment. However, he does need to feed on a human sometime soon. It’s been ten days since his last real meal, that’s not really a long time usually, but with the stress of the case it feels like forever. Most of the time one feeding will hold him over for a little less than three weeks, but when he’s stressed he can only go about nine days before the hunger starts to bother him and twelve days before he starts to feel badly affected.

The worst part of it all, he can’t do anything about his hunger until they get back to Quantico, in order to stay safe. It’s always a bad idea to feed somewhere unfamiliar, so many places have different opinions on vampires. Some places just see them as regular people and let them live normal lives, other places treat them like they’re diseased and make sure everything they do is kept separate from the rest of the public. The team once had a case in a small town that actively encouraged vampires to be themselves.

The part about him not working too much while the team is gone, that was a flat out lie. He started working his ass off the second they left, they need to have a break in the case soon. Sure he could always just find someone to give him blood when times got desperate, but then he’ll fear the worst will happen up until the time they leave.

Over an hour later, the team’s back. While they were gone he had managed to go over everything two more times, which didn’t help one bit. 

Then a call comes from a woman that hasn’t seen her sister in four days. After that phone call, everything they do is important, they’re low on time and can’t afford mistakes. 

They work hard through the night, looking for anything they could have missed. They actually did miss something, a swimming instructor that works for any public pool, he’s been hired at all of the pools that connect the women.

The information they found is very valuable, but apparently not enough. The missing woman’s body turns up before morning, they were too late to save her.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for chapter 2 I finally got my shit together and started getting somewhere.
> 
> I know the chapters aren’t that long right now but I do plan on making them longer as the story progresses.

Karl Jordan. That’s the name of the swimming instructor. His daughter Jane recently overdosed on sleeping pills. According to Jane’s social media, she was a freshman at The University of Tampa and of course she looked just like the girls being killed.

“We need to pick this guy up,” Rossi says, stating the obvious.

“Yeah, but we need to get him to come in voluntarily,” JJ sighs, “all we have right now is a pretty convincing theory. There’s no actual evidence.”

“ _Yet_ . There’s no actual evidence _yet_.” Rossi adds.

Morgan and Emily are the ones that end up going. The problem is, Jordan isn’t at his house when they arrive. Emily walks around the house, looking into the windows for anything concerning.

“Hey, Prentiss,” he motions her over to look at something, “isn’t that the the shirt the second victim was wearing the day she disappeared?” There’s a bunch of clothes scattered in the corner of the porch and right in the front is the light blue top that McKayla Janis was wearing the day she disappeared.

“All of these belong to his victims,” she points to the back of the messy pile of clothes, “that’s the butterfly skirt Erin James, the first victim, was wearing.”

Derek grabs his phone, dialing Hotch. This guy is definitely their unsub, and he could grab another girl at any time.

————————————

Karl Jordan smiles lovingly at the girl in his arms, his darling Jane. She’s not as beautiful as she used be, but all she needs is a small makeover. Soon enough she’ll be his little girl again. He sets her down on the bed, carefully cuffing her hand to the headboard, he has to be gentle, hurting her isn’t something he would ever do.

He takes the scissors and begins to cut it the right length, making her beautiful again. She starts to wake, trying to shift her body from her current position, but she’s not fully there. The drugs in her system won’t wear off for a while, they’ll keep her body weak. She can’t leave again.

“Good morning Janey,” he brushes some of the excess hair off her shoulder, she attempts to jerk away from his touch, taking in her surroundings in a state of panic. Her breath quickens and she tries to struggle more when her eyes land on the cuff.

“Who are you?” she tries to move against the wall but her body is too weak, she can't move more than a tiny amount, “Where am I?”

“Janey it's me, you’re home.”

“My name is Taylor. I don’t even know a Janey, I’m not her,” she manages to pull away from him a little more, “get your hands away from me.”

“Don’t worry Janey, daddy’s here. I’m gonna keep you safe.” She lets out a choked sob as he hugs her close. She’s not his daughter, her name isn’t Janey, she needs help.

—————————————

Garcia answers Aaron’s incoming call in a cheerful voice, “How can I service you bossman?”

“Does Karl Jordan own any property other than his current home?” He asks and sound of keys clacking immediately comes from the other end of the call.

“No,” she pauses and the typing resumes, “but his father owns a cabin in the middle of nowhere.

“Where exactly is _the middle of nowhere_ , Baby Girl?” Morgan asks.

“Never doubt me Derek Morgan, I’ve already sent the address of the creepy cabin.” Hotch hangs up the phone they’re all rushing out of the police station, heading for the cabin.

When they arrive Jordan’s car is right in front of the cabin, which Garcia happened to be right about, it is very creepy.

They pound on the door and announce their presence. With no response and a locked door, Morgan just kicks it in. JJ and Prentiss take the outside, while the rest make their way through the cabin. Aaron heads straight for the door that leads to the basement, making the assumption that Jordan would keep a victim there. There are scattered shouts of _clear_ as the team checks all the rooms.

Right down the stairs of the basement is a girl, she doesn’t look like she’s been there long. He raises his gun, checking for Jordan, after confirming the room is empty, he rushes to the girl. He grabs the handcuff key from a nail in the wall, releasing her wrist. He reassures her of her safety as he picks her up, getting her out of the basement.

In the kitchen Reid hears a floorboard creak behind him, he turns quickly, gun aimed at the reason for the creaking floorboard. Standing in the doorway is Karl Jordan with a knife in his hand.

“Mr. Jordan, put the knife down,” Spencer chooses his words carefully, speaking in a way that won’t alarm Jordan, “no one has to get hurt here.”

“You’re here to take away my Janey, I won’t let anyone take her away again,” He raises the knife and Spencer keeps is gun aimed at the man.

“We’re not here to take Jane, Mr. Jordan,” it’s not exactly a lie, “we’re here to help you.”

“Me? I don’t need any help.”

“Yes you do Mr. Jordan, you’re sick, just cooperate with us and we’ll get you the help you need.” It almost looks like Jordan is about to listen, Spencer slowly mimics the lowering of the knife with his gun. Then Jordan launches forward, ready to bring the knife directly to Spencer's throat. Spencer brings his gun up quickly and shoots Jordan down before the man has a chance to get to him.

Rossi comes running in, he kneels next to the bleeding unsub, checking for a pulse. There isn’t one, Karl Jordan is dead. But Taylor Carly, a girl that hasn't even been reported missing yet, is alive with an ambulance on its way to help her.

They’re on their way home not long after the incident at the cabin, Taylor Carly will have to stay in the hospital a few days to recover from the drugs, but she’ll be okay in the end. Aaron is finally able to relax, they’ll be home soon, meaning he gets to feed and the team gets two days off that they deserve. Especially Reid, it’s never easy to shoot someone, even if they deserved it.

Aaron looks over at Reid, he’s peacefully asleep on the couch he claimed a long time ago, it's almost adorable. Spencer Reid is an attractive man, there’s no way Aaron could miss that. There’s been many times where Aaron found himself referring to the younger agent as _pretty_ without even realizing it. Reid shifts in his sleep and Aaron can’t help his continued staring.

Maybe he’s admired Reid from afar too many times for it to be friendly anymore, which isn’t great for many reasons. The main two reasons are; one, Aaron is his boss and two, he has no idea if Reid is even into men.

Aaron finally decides to stop overthinking things, falling asleep for the remainder of the short flight.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of those who have commented: thank you, I appreciate you. I’m just too awkward to respond to most of them.

It’s Saturday, they got back from Tampa yesterday and finally got to go home last night. Aaron woke up to an ache in his body, his need for blood is increasing. He would’ve fed before going home last night, but he was so exhausted, he just needed to get to his bed. 

He’s already got his phone to text Kay before he’s even out of bed. He only has to text her, if one person comes then the others are coming too. Of course he misses them, but the main reason he’s having them come is that he doesn’t want to leave his house to feed.

They don’t take long to arrive. They don’t even bother to knock before entering his house. He can hear Kay’s heels clicking on the floor as she makes her way to the living room where he’s sitting on the couch, the others follow behind her. 

“How do you wear those?” He asks. They all find spots to sit, Kay and Ty sit next to him on the couch, Jess takes the chair, and Jimmy just sits on the floor next to the chair.

“Beauty before comfort,” she slips them off kicking them to the side, “plus they make me feel taller.”

Jimmy gives Aaron a once over, “You look like shit.” Normally he’d attempt to argue with his friend, but this time it’s probably true. He feels like shit.

Ty seems to agree, nodding and asking, “How long has it been since your last feeding?” Aaron can hear the concern in his voice. Ty always seems to know, maybe it's because he’s a vampire or maybe his friend can just read him well.

“A while,” he sighs, “that’s why I had you come over, leaving the house didn’t sound like a good idea.” Leaving the house would most likely end horribly, he’s not exactly himself at the moment and it’d be impossible to think straight when surrounded by people.

Kay gives him a look, a look that a disappointed mother would give her child. She moves closer, offering her wrist to him. She almost reminds him of Garcia, someone that would do anything for people she loves and becomes a mother hen for her friends. He mumbles a quiet  _ thank you _ before pressing his fangs into her skin. She runs her fingers through his hair as he drinks, he lets out a sigh of content. He can hear a conversation happening around him, but he’s too distracted to absorb any of it. He finishes, running his tongue over her wound. He shifts his position to feel more comfortable, but doesn’t move away from her soothing touch.

It doesn’t take to long for him to come back, he moves away from Kay and tunes into the conversation. Everyone has their attention to Jess, Ty’s talking to her, “You can’t pursue this, it won’t end well and you’ll be stuck working with your ex.”

“He’s right, you can’t date a coworker,” Aaron says. It’s not a surprising topic to be on, Jess develops feelings for inappropriate people all the time.

“Aaron Hotchner  _ you _ do not get to say anything about this, you’ve been in love with Reid for years.” Jess’ words take him by surprise. He acknowledges that he may have some feelings for Reid that are more than platonic. Sometimes he admires the younger agent, although that’s not that out of the ordinary, there’s been many times on cases when someone they’re working with gets distracted by him. Reid’s a man you can call beautiful without it seeming weird, he has wonderful lips that look so damn kissable, plus eyes you could stare into forever, and of course there’s the hair he somehow manages to pull off that just ties the whole look together. Then there’s his personality, he’s great with kids, he knows how to interact with people on cases, and all his friends love him. He’s just a sweet person overall. There’s also the fact that he's an actual genius. And doesn’t  _ try _ to show off how smart he is and it’s adorable when he starts rambling about something.

“You have that look on your face,” Kay speaks with a questioning look, “what are you thinking?”

“You think I’m in love with Reid?” He asks. He’s not sure he should be asking that question though, at this point  _ he’s _ almost convinced he’s in love with Reid.

The question is directed at Jess, but Jimmy answers for her, “Man, we all  _ know _ you’re in love with him.”

“I’m not in love with Reid, he works with me and he’s my friend and...” Aaron’s sentence trails off. He’s not at all confident about what he’s saying and his attempt to explain is pretty shitty.

“You’re lying to yourself.” Ty says and there’s not even a hint of doubt in the statement, which is completely fair.

“Honey, you’ve been head over heels in love with that boy for years.” Kay laughs softly at him and pushes on his arm. “You look so surprised, I can’t believe you didn’t realize this sooner.”

“So you all knew?” He asks. They all look at him like he just asked the stupidest question ever. They all mumble some version of  _ yeah of course we fucking knew _ . “Why didn’t you ever say anything?” And he gets some more looks that definitely mean  _ you’re so fucking stupid _ .

“ _ Dude _ , we thought you knew.” Jimmy says.

“Yeah, we talk about it all the time.” Jess says with a guilty look on her face, “We kinda, uh, have a betting pool going, for when you finally pull your head out of your ass and make your move.”

Jimmy slaps her leg and Ty gives her a death glare. “Jess,” Ty hisses, “he didn't need to know about that part.”

Aaron just laughs at them, “You’re all idiots,” he looks around and they all look ready for him to tear into them for betting on his love life, “and I don’t care that you bet on it, just don’t tell me anymore so it can stay fair.” They all look really relieved and laugh it off.

——————————————

Aaron’s sitting in the conference room with the rest of the team, they’re all waiting for Garcia to come and give them details on the new case. He hadn’t expected a case so soon, the rest of the team seemed to feel that way too. They were all informed of the case almost immediately after they got to work.

Garcia walks in, heels clicking against the floor, “Good morning everyone. I hope you’re prepared, because this one is quite the case.” She hits a button on the remote and pictures start appearing on the screen, “In the small town of Chandler, Texas three people have been found dead in alleyways. 21 year year old Kayla Sanders, 32 year old Kyle Smith, and 28 year old Tyler Harrison.”

“He doesn’t have a gender preference.” Rossi says.

“Or an age preference,” Aaron adds.

“That’s not even the interesting part,” She presses another button and images of the bodies come up, “the cause of death for all three victims is a gunshot to the head, but wooden stakes were shoved through their hearts postmortem.” She cringes when she turns to the screen and sees the photos.

“So are they vampires? Or is this guy just trying to make a statement?” Emily asks.

“Oh yeah, I found this really weird, the report didn’t even mention the possibility of them being vampires.” Garcia says.

“If they are vampires, shouldn’t they have some sort of fast healing ability?” Dave asks. 

Aaron’s about to say something to correct him, but Reid starts speaking first, “They do heal faster than normal people, but they’re not invincible. A gunshot to a place like the head or the heart would result in death.”

“We’ll find out more when we get there.” Aaron stands, “Vampires or not, these people are dying. Wheels up in 30.” He walks out of the conference room and takes a deep breath, this is not going to be an easy case.

When they arrive at the police station it’s already obvious what they're dealing with. No one actually wants them there. There’s not a lot of officers, but almost every one they’ve seen has given them a dirty look that says  _ we don’t need you, we’re capable of doing our own work _ . 

It turns out that the victims were actually vampires. Aaron had sent Reid and Dave to see the M.E. and she had given them a more in depth report, which included the fact that the victims had fangs and there was blood that wasn’t theirs in their systems. The reports they had received didn’t include those details because the M.E. wasn’t aware that vampires existed, she never explained the part where she didn’t find it weird that they had fangs. Apparently vampires are a touchy subject in Chandler, at this point the team is pretty sure they’re dealing with hate crimes.

Aaron attempts to speak with the lead detective about it while the team team works, “We have reason to believe we’re dealing with hate crimes,” Aaron prepares himself for a response that’s not the greatest before he even asks the question, “what can you tell me about the reaction to vampires in this town?”

“I promise you, any vamps in this town are keeping a real low profile. We don’t want bloodsuckers infecting our town so we let them know they aren’t wanted here. Last thing we need is some sort of vampire apocalypse going on.” The detective says. 

Hotch takes a second to calm before speaking, “Most cases of vampires turning humans are completely consensual, it’s extremely rare for a vampire to force a human to turn.” It takes all he has to conceal his anger. Now he knows what Reid feels like, the detective is looking at him the same way people look at Reid after he contradicts them with facts. 

“Either way,” he glares at Aaron, “we don’t like vampires around here and I’m honestly not surprised this is happening.”

“Detective, I hope your personal feelings aren’t going to affect how you work this case.” Aaron says.

“Don’t worry Agent Hotchner, I’ll work this like any other case.” Even though it comes out like it causes him pain to say it, the detective still seems like he means it.

Aaron walks back into the room where the team is working, “I just had an interesting conversation with the detective, the way they see vampires is worse than we thought.” 

Reid looks up from a file he’s reading and Aaron gets to stare for a second, but he’s snapped out of his little moment when Reid starts talking about the case, “That’s surprising, I've been looking into it and approximately 7 percent of people in Chandler are vampires. I’ve found three clubs in town that are safe spaces for vampires.” Reid points to the board where he’s written down three club names, “I think we should interview the bartenders, chances are at least one of the victims was at one of these clubs on the night they died.”

Aaron nods at Reid, “Good job Reid. Dave and I will go interview bartenders, the rest of you keep working, talk to the families of the victims and keep researching vampires in this town.” Dave’s already out the door before he even finishes speaking.

The second they walk into the first club Aaron can sense the other vampires, two of the customers and one bartender. There’s not many people other than that, it’s more of a nightclub than a place for afternoon drinking. The vampires seem to notice him too, they don’t make it obvious though.

They flash their badges at the vampire bartender, she calls for someone to take her place. “I’m Special Agent Rossi, this is Special Agent Hotchner, we’d like to ask you some questions.” Dave is speaking to her, but she keeps her eyes on Aaron the whole time.

“Questions about what?” She asks.

Aaron pulls out photos of the victims, “Do you recognize any of these people?”

She takes a moment before tapping her finger against the picture of Kayla Sanders. “She was in here a few days ago, I remember carding her. She looked real lost, pretty sure it was her first time in a place like this.” 

The interview is just a few simple questions, the bartender —Lily is the name she gave them— answers them easy. She spends most of the interview staring at Aaron. They get basic information out of her, date and time, security footage, who she was with. 

The other two clubs they go to are almost the same. There’s a presence of vampires, the victims were seen there, and for some reason the vampires they interview gravitate to Aaron.

On the way back to the police station Dave finally says something, “You know, I’ve always suspected something,” Aaron keeps his attention from shifting to Dave, “but I’ve never had any confirmation. Seeing those vamps throw themselves at you has definitely proved my theory.”

“How long have you known?” Aaron asks calmly.

“Almost two years.” Dave doesn’t seem angry, which isn’t really a shock to Aaron. They’ve known each other for a long time and Aaron really should have expected Dave’s understanding. They don’t say much more, there’s not really a need to. They get back to the police station quickly, ready to share information with the rest of the team.


End file.
